This invention relates to a headrest for a vehicle seat, which consists of head-piece and a holder. The headpiece comprises the supporting frame assuming a stress-bearing function and an upholstery body providing a padding effect. The holder is single-strutted, can be inserted into the back-rest of a motor vehicle seat, and is preferably height-adjustable. With respect to the latter, it is hinged to the head-piece, so that this can be adjusted in frictional engagement to different angular positions with respect to the holder.
For headrests of the type mentioned at the beginning, an effort is made to keep the total weight as low as possible. In this way, the contribution of the headrests of a motor vehicle can be kept low, which is known to be reflected in lower consumption, lower pollutant emission, etc. of the motor vehicle. In spite of its light-weight construction, the head rest must be sufficiently stable, in particular, it must be able to absorb forces caused by accidents and to channel them into the back-rest of the seat. Such forces occur through accident-conditioned acceleration of the head of a vehicle occupant against the headrest.
Moreover, like other parts of a motor vehicle, the head rest should be so constructed that it can be disposed of as simply as possible. For its disposal, very simple manipulations should suffice, since a complete disassembly would be much too costly and time absorbing.